<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe It's the Alcohol by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256382">Maybe It's the Alcohol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:36:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron isnt sure how he ended up making out with his hottest co-worker. It kind of just... happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mags' Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe It's the Alcohol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphistication/gifts">sapphistication</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for nat!!! literally the sweetest most amazing person :))) I hope this gift is a nice surprise when you wake up (even tho youve already read it lmao)</p><p>this is COMPLETELY unedited, its past midnight ill edit in the morning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Poe dameron wasn't quite sure how he ended up making out with his hottest co-worker, it kind of just… happened. He hadn't even wanted to come to the party, but Snap was spending the holidays with his girlfriend Karè's family, and Jess had come down with a nasty cold and wasn't letting anyone into her apartment. Poe had returned from visiting his own parents for Christmas just days ago, and they lived too far away to travel back for New Years Eve. So he was here, at this god awful office New Years Eve party, making out with the hottest guy in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to count this as a win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn, the hot co-worker in question, had an iron grip on Poe's biceps as they kissed. His fingers dug into the fabric of his jumper, pressing him back against the door. Poe wasn't one to submit control like this, but Finn just did that to him. He was witty, kind, and unfairly attractive. And he was also very</span>
  <em>
    <span>, very</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe found his hands drifting down to Finn's hips. He held them tightly as an idea formed in his brain. In one swift motion he twisted them around, pushing Finn back against the supply closet door with a satisfying thud. Bottles came tumbling down around them and Finn laughed, a sound that Poe vowed to hear again one day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Easy there hotshot, you might break something," Finn teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you like it," Poe replied, not quite sure if that comeback applied in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't matter because Finn grinned. "Touchè." he murmured. "Now kiss me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe didn't have to be told twice. He leaned back in, Finn's lips hot against his own. He was intoxicated, not by the alcohol but by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The smell of his cologne, the feel of his hands and lips, everything. Finn was too much for him to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle sound of an alarm on his phone caused Poe to pull away, much to Finn's annoyance. He refused to let go of Poe, lips dancing down his neck as he fumbled to flip off the alarm. "It's nearly midnight," Poe said, his voice strained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M'Kay," Finn replied, not moving from where he was intent to suck a hickey into Poe's neck. This guy was determined to leave marks, and honestly Poe couldn't find it in himself to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, however, care about not getting locked into their work building overnight. "F-Finn, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he stammered, and Finn groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? This is just starting to get good," he complained. Contrary to his suggestive words, Finn was gently combing his fingers through Poe's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just don't want us getting locked in here all night. C'mon," he opened the door, pulling Finn out and helping straighten his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked together back to the conference room, Finn looking nervous under the fluorescent lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything alright?" Poe asked, "we didn't do anything you didn't want to, did we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no," Finn quickly assured him. "It's just… I know we've been making out for the last half hour cause we're kinda drunk but, would you want to be my kiss at midnight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe felt a wide grin bloom on his face. "You're pretty fucking special, Finn. You know that?" He knocked their shoulders together gently, "but yeah. I'll be your first kiss of the new year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And god, this is probably the alcohol speaking, but would you like to get brunch with me tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe felt himself blush, but nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'd love to, Finn. There's a cute little place right by my apartment, we can meet there at eleven. Gimme your phone, I'll add my number."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn did as he was told, smiling softly. "I can't wait, Poe," he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. Finn was pretty fucking special.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!! a comment would make my day :)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>